What Pornos Didn't Teach You About Sex
by darthvair65
Summary: In which Roxas does the Time Warp, and Lea thinks sex is an awesome idea. AU, Lea/Roxas; warnings: awkward teenage boy sex. Response to a kink meme request.


Title: What Pornos Didn't teach you about sex

Pairing: Lea/Roxas

Warnings: sex and language

Summary: In which Roxas does the Time Warp, and Lea thinks sex is an awesome idea. 

As Roxas meandered through the creepy old mansion the strange white creatures jumped out of the walls and attacked him at random intervals. He fought them off as best he could, feeling his muscles tire as they kept coming continuously; finally he spotted an open door and dashed behind it, slamming the door and bracing himself against the wood as he panted. His eyes darted around the room, checking for more of the white monsters and scanning the area, cataloguing bookshelves, writing all over the walls, and the shattered remains of furniture scattered all over the place. A swirling black hole in the corner.

When Roxas didn't feel any of the creatures pushing against the door or see any of them in the room, he relaxed minimally and peeled himself away from the door, picking his way carefully around the broken furniture. The writing on the wall looked more like gibberish, words and their order nonsensical; it got denser and less distinguishable closer to the black hole. Roxas examined the writing curiously, edging his way closer to the black hole feeling himself being pulled in towards the swirling black, curious about where it led. He reached out tentatively, fingertips just brushing the smoky edge. Suddenly he felt something grab him by his insides and _pull_, dragging him into the black hole; he was falling, falling, it was almost like a wind tunnel, hair whipping around his face. Then he landed, the world coming to a full stop abruptly as he landed on a bunch of boxes. They broke beneath his weight; Roxas grunted, holding his hands out to try and balance himself amid the broken boxes.

"Owwwwww," he groaned, scrapes and bruises already forming.

"Hey, you ok in there?"

Roxas glanced up, looking for the source of the voice. It was a boy, about his age, with bright red hair, all spiked out like a porcupine, and emerald green eyes. He was bent over, his hand out in offering. Roxas nodded belatedly, "Yeah," he answered, taking the other boy's hand.

"Hup," the other boy grunted as he pulled him up and hoisting Roxas to his feet. He was dressed a little strangely, with a long orange-ish vest, white tank top, khakis, and a yellow scarf. "You new around here?" the redhead asked, tilting his head, eyes twinkling. "Haven't seen you around here before."

Roxas looked around, seeing blue-gray stone everywhere, a castle off in the distance. "Yeah, um. Where are we?"

"Sheesh, talk about blank with a capital 'B.' You must've really hit your head there. Radiant Garden – ring any bells?"

"Not really," Roxas answered, shaking his head. At the other boy's incredulous expression, Roxas looked around again. "I'm serious."

"Okay," the redhead muttered, drawing the syllables out. "Then where are you from?"

"Twilight Town. I'm Roxas, by the way."

"Lea," the other boy said in return, smiling and holding out his hand again. Roxas took it, suddenly feeling like he was being assessed for something. "You fight?" Lea asked as they shook hands.

"I'm training for a Struggle tournament," Roxas conceded. "How could you tell?"

"Calluses," Lea said with a grin, letting go of his hand. "Look, come with me, there are band-aids back at my house," he offered, eyeing the multitude of scrapes across Roxas' arms from the fall.

"Ok," Roxas nodded, following when the redhead abruptly turned for the opposite direction. He lived next door to an accessory shop, up on the third floor of the building. Lea unlocked the door at the top of the stairs, letting Roxas in first.

"So this is my place," Lea gestured to the apartment they had entered. "My parents are out at work, otherwise my dad would be interrogating you about your world and all. He works with this old duck who's planning on building a super expressway to other worlds," he said proudly.

"That's really cool," Roxas answered, glancing around the living room. Lea was already bounding towards another room; Roxas chuckled at his manic energy.

"We also have potions," Lea's voice carried from the other room. "For the cuts and bruises."

"Ok," Roxas shrugged. "Whatever you have is fine."

Lea reemerged carrying a small green potion bottle; he tossed it to Roxas, who uncapped it and drank. Once the bottle was empty he licked his lips, finding some of the potion pooled at the corner of his mouth. Lea was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Do you want to have sex?" Lea asked suddenly, still watching him avidly.

"What?" Roxas sputtered, heart leaping in his chest. "Where did that come from, we just met!"

"Saw it in a porno once, figured 'why the fuck not?'" Lea started slowly advancing on Roxas until he was backed against the wall.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"Yeah," Lea said petulantly in a way that made Roxas think _liar_, "but only with girls. Can't be that different with a guy."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "You're serious."

"Sure, why not?" Lea grinned. "You're hot, I'm hot, we'll have fantastic sex."

"That logic is flawed in so many ways."

"You really gonna say no?"

Roxas took a few seconds to pause and pretend to turn the idea over in his head. "Where's your room?"

Eyes overbright, Lea reached to Roxas' left and pushed a door he hadn't noticed before in; he pulled Roxas into the room by his jacket sleeve and turned the light on.

Roxas pushed the redhead onto his bed and removed his jacket and shoes, watching as Lea did the same, tugging at the yellow scarf. Then he pounced, straddling Lea's legs and pinning him down as Roxas slid the zipper down on his vest before throwing it to the side; Lea sat up, still clad in a white tank top and his pants, and began fiddling with the zipper on Roxas' pants.

"Fuck," Lea swore and gave up on the zipper, instead cupping Roxas' groin through the material. Roxas arched into his hand, and Lea started kissing and licking his chest. "Wanna fuck you," he groaned, massaging the growing hardness in Roxas' pants.

Roxas stilled and looked down at him. "Who says I bottom?"

"I can make it worth your while," Lea answered throatily, tonguing over his nipples and cupping his balls.

"Okay, okay." The world suddenly felt inverted as Lea flipped positions, Roxas landing on his back on the bed. Lea returned to work on taking off Roxas' pants, finally succeeding after several minutes of trying. Kneeling over him the redhead unzipped his khakis, kicking them off while Roxas stripped off the remaining tank top, leaving them in their boxers. Then Lea crawled over Roxas, nipping at his collarbone and neck.

"Wanna suck my dick?" Lea whispered, turning his attention to Roxas' earlobe.

"Not in particular, but feel free to suck mine," Roxas whispered back. "Since yours is going up my ass, I think it's fair."

"Oh," Lea muttered, sounding deflated and maybe a little uneasy. But he pulled back and moved down to Roxas' waist anyway, tugging the blonde's boxers down. Roxas tilted his head up, watching as Lea seemed to hesitate for a moment once faced with Roxas' hard, flushed cock before engulfing the velvety head with his mouth. Roxas moaned loudly, fingers gripping the red spikes, his hips lifting into the warm, wet cavern. Slowly Lea descended on his engorged flesh, laving him with his tongue inexpertly.

Suddenly his mouth left Roxas' cock; "There's some lube and condoms in that drawer, can you get them?" he asked breathlessly, licking his lips. Roxas had to pause to process his words, but eventually found what Lea was looking for. He settled himself back down, knees bent and spread as Lea's mouth returned to his erection, licking slowly up his shaft, this time accompanied by a slick finger prodding at his entrance.

All in all it didn't feel that bad, Roxas reasoned as Lea worked a third finger into him – or at least not as bad as he'd envisioned. The fingers soothed out his inner muscles and stretched him, heightening his anticipation; he wanted, needed to orgasm with this boy deep inside him.

"That's it, I'm ready," Roxas said, tugging Lea off his cock; Lea looked up at him, precome on his lips and a blush on his cheeks, and nodded, sitting up. "Come on, put it in," Roxas gasped, pulling Lea closer between his legs. Lea flushed even deeper, his eyes darkening with lust as he positioned himself, using Roxas' thigh for balance, his other hand guiding his erection. Roxas took deep, steadying breaths, the blunted head of Lea's dick pressing at his entrance. The other boy was shaking, his breath coming in short gasps as he kept pushing insistently; finally the muscles gave way, allowing him to slide a little deeper. Roxas groaned at the invasion and tried to relax around Lea's cock; suddenly the redhead shuddered violently and moaned, collapsing a few seconds later on top of Roxas, his hips making short, abortive thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. Then he stilled and sighed, still breathing heavily into Roxas' ear.

Roxas felt his jaw drop slightly. There was no way Lea could not notice the heated, stiff erection trapped between their stomachs, but with him making no move to help get him off, the blond couldn't help but feel disappointed, annoyed, and very awkward about the situation. So he grabbed Lea by the shoulders and shoved him off the bed, getting into a slightly more comfortable position.

Lea yelped when he landed on the floor, thrashing a little as he tried to regain his balance after being interrupted during his post-orgasmic high. "What the fuck?" he spat, clambering back up on the bed.

"Fuck you," Roxas hissed, spreading his knees and reaching down to stroke himself. "I'll get myself off, thanks very much."

"Oh," he said a little sheepishly. Then he seemed to recover. "It's not my fault, you were clenching too tight."

"You came too early," Roxas said breathlessly, stroking his cock in a familiar rhythm. "Barely got your dick in me."

Lea didn't answer at first, staring intently as Roxas' hand moved up and down, palming over the swollen head. His eyes were darkening again, and he licked his lips. "Would you let me try again?" he asked, slowly crawling closer.

Roxas glared at him, daring him to do it right and not break any records in premature ejaculation. Lea took the hint and grabbed another condom, tearing the used one off and stroking himself back to full hardness. More lube on the new condom, and Lea repositioned himself.

This time the penetration went a bit easier, Roxas arching as Lea pressed forward until he was fully seated in the blond. Feeling a little cocky he pulled back and thrust again, a little too hard, and Roxas groaned in not-pleasure.

"Nope," he panted. "Not gonna work. Can you . . . shift just a little . . . that way?"

"Only if I want to fall off the bed," Lea answered in little puffs of breath against Roxas' neck.

"This isn't gonna work," Roxas huffed, blowing the pieces of Lea's hair that had gotten into his mouth out. "We're doing it wrong."

"No no no, we just have to . . . get . . . a better position," Lea grunted, shifting back on his knees.

"Maybe you need to be the one taking it up the ass," Roxas groused. "First you deny me an orgasm, now you torture me with terrible positioning and are ignoring my healing bruises." He bit his lip and shifted a little on the bed.

Lea rolled his eyes. "Hold on," he said, pulling a pillow under Roxas' hips and shifting so he bridged over the blonde's body. "Let's try this."

Roxas nodded a little warily, gripping Lea's forearms as the other boy rolled his hips, sliding back into him completely. Abruptly Roxas felt Lea's lips pressed hard against his, distracting him from the discomfort; the kiss was wet, sloppy, and involved a bit more teeth than Roxas was comfortable with but he put everything into it, arching up into Lea's hesitant thrusts as much as the position would allow.

Lea frowned slightly, faltering when their thrusts didn't meet. He leaned down on one elbow and slid his other hand down Roxas' side under his hip, guiding his thrusts. "Roll them _now_," Lea muttered, thrusting again; Roxas complied, making a face at him when he felt sparks of white-hot pleasure shooting up his spine, effectively cutting off the retort he was forming. The redhead swooped in, slipping his tongue into Roxas' mouth as they kissed, finally finding a rhythm that worked for them both. The sound of creaking bedsprings and muffled moans filled the room, Lea stroking Roxas' cock as he fucked them both to orgasm, the blond gripping and pulling at Lea's hair.

"You gonna come?" Lea whispered, attempting to sound dirty and failing miserably as his voice cracked slightly. Not that Roxas cared, or was in a position to care.

Roxas tugged his hair a little harder. "You gonna let me this time?" he breathed, already feeling the heat build up in his abdomen.

Lea fairly attacked him after that, jacking him off at a faster pace until Roxas couldn't hold back anymore; he gave in to the fire burning in his veins, stiffening as he came in thick, milky strands across his and Lea's stomachs. Lea followed him a few seconds later, thrusting weakly before collapsing again, resting his head against Roxas' chest, breathing heavily.

They lay there for several minutes before Roxas felt Lea frown, heard him lick his lips. "Roxas."

"Hm?"

Lea shifted slightly, pressing his ear over Roxas' heart. "Why can't I hear your – "

Roxas didn't catch the rest of it; he must've fallen asleep, because the world went black then grainy, like a tv with a lost connection.

A tinny, robotic voice says to the dark:_ Restoration at 31%._


End file.
